Gatling Pea
The Gatling Pea is an upgrade available for purchase from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. It upgrades the Repeater. It fires 2x as fast as the Repeater and 4x as fast as the Peashooter. The seed packet costs $5,000, the same price as the Twin Sunflower. it is also one of the first two upgrade plants you can purchase Suburban Almanac Entry Gatling Pea ''' '''Must be planted on Repeaters. Gatling Peas shoot four peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 4x Must be planted on Repeater Gatling Pea's parents were concerned when he announced his intention to join the military. "But honey, it's so dangerous!" they said in unison. Gatling Pea refused to budge. "Life is dangerous," he replied, eyes glinting with steely conviction. Cost: 250 Recharge: very slow Appearance The Gatling Pea is a cross between a repeater and a Gatling gun. It has a helmet and black streaks under its eyes, imitating military camouflage face paint. The Gatling gun is in his mouth. Strategy The Gatling Pea shoots four peas at a time. Although the two alternatives, two repeaters (400 sun) or a repeater and a Torchwood (175 sun), are cheaper than the Gatling Pea, the Gatling Pea saves space. Of course, it is also possible to use two Gatling Peas and a Torchwood, which is even more space-efficient but will cost more. Gatling Peas are also very good for Survival: Day. Using a Torchwood doubles a peas damage, so placing a torchwood in front of two Gattling Pea's in theory are equal to 16 pea-shooters. So a good strategy could be 2 columns of twin sunflowers, 3 of gattling peas, torchwood, tall-nuts then spikerocks and leave a blank column. This may be costly, but it is a good idea if you want to save space and keep good defense in some situations, such as Marigold farming. , the Gatling Pea's ZomBotany equivalent]] Trivia *This is the only upgrade plant that is used as a zombie in ZomBotany. (for more information, see Gallery of ZomBotany Zombies). *This is the slowest recharging peashooting plant, and it may be due that it's an upgraded plant. *The Gatling Pea is the only plant to have facepaint. **The Gatling Pea Zombie is one of three zombies to have facepaint. The others being the Football Zombie and the Giga-Football Zombie. *The gatling gun in the Gatling Pea's mouth spins when it is shooting. *Actually if you look closely the Gatling Pea's gatling gun moves a little bit to it's left then back to the positioning of where it originally was. *Sometimes, a newly Planted Gatling Pea shoots three Peas before shooting four Peas. This is also like the Repeater and Cattail as they will sometimes shoot one pea/spike before two. *The Gatling Pea, the Imitater and Cattail are the only plants with headwear. *It is strange how the peas fit through the small gatling gun's holes when shooting. *The Gatling Pea's face paint, gatling gun and helmet suggests that it is from the "Plant Army", which is relevant to the Almanac entry. Category:Upgrades Category:Plants Category:Shop Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Category:Plants Vs. Zombies